


Gifting

by ScarDolphin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarDolphin/pseuds/ScarDolphin
Summary: Just a little story of Kageyama & Hinata being cute





	Gifting

Sugawara was surprised to see Kageyama outside the third years' classroom during their lunch break. Kageyama beckoned to him to come out. Excusing himself from Daichi and Asahi, Sugawara left the classroom and met Kageyama in the corridor.

“What is it, Kageyama? Couldn't it wait until practice this afternoon?” Sugawara asked, leaning up against the window that overlooked the school grounds, which was due to the season, coated in a fine layer of snow.  
“Um, w-well,” Kageyama stuttered. Sugawara raised an eyebrow. It wasn't often Kageyama came to ask him something alone, and it wasn't often he'd be nervous when speaking, either.  
“I want to do something for Hinata for Valentine's Day,” Kageyama rushed, speaking so fast that Sugawara had trouble holding onto his words. But once the words had sunk in, Sugawara realized what he had said. He wasn't at all surprised about it, in fact he knew something like this would happen sooner or later.  
“And? What do you need help with?” Sugawara asked.  
Kageyama was a bit taken back, “Uh, well, can you ask Hinata to come to the gym on the 14th? In the morning.”  
“Sure!” Sugawara smiled, “Don't worry about it.”  
“Thank you,” Kageyama looked relieved as he left the corridor.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

At lunch break the next day, Sugawara noticed Hinata was standing outside the third years' classroom, unusually jittery. He beckoned to him to come out. Excusing himself from Dachi and Asahi, Sugawara left the classroom and met Hinata out in the corridor.

What is it, Hinata? Couldn't it wait until practice this afternoon?” Sugawara had a deja-vu feeling, as he looked out of the window, that showed the school grounds, which was still covered in as much snow as ever.  
All of Hinata's usual energy seemed to have disappeared, “Well, I want to do something for Kageyama for Valentine's Day,” Hinata muttered, his voice quieter than usual.  
“And? What do you need help with?” Sugawara asked.  
“Um, can you ask Kageyama to come to the gym on the morning of the 14th?” Hinata asked.  
Sugawara smiled, “Sure, don't you worry about it.”  
“Thank you, Suga!” Hinata skipped off down the corridor, earning himself a glare from a passing teacher.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

As the 14th approached, Sugawara was thinking over what to do. Both Hinata and Kageyama seemed normal at practice, and he didn't want to tell either of them, in fear of ruining the surprise.  
'It'll be fun to see their reactions,' Sugawara thought to himself, concluding that he would keep quiet but turn up to see how they would react to having planned something each at the same time.

The day of the 14th approached. The snow was still hiding the asphalt on the ground. The air was fresh as Sugawara walked to the school, dressed in a thick winter coat as well as wooly gloves, hat and scarf.

He unlocked the gym doors and stepped inside. It seemed he was the first to arrive. The gym was cooled down, but not as cold as it was outside. Sugawara took his warm clothes and shoes off, leaving them at the entrance along with his bag.

A moment later, he heard the yells of two people approaching, and knew instantly who it was. Seconds later, two figures appeared at the entrance to the gym, Hinata and Kageyama.  
“Thank you, Suga!” Hinata said as he took his shoes off and dumped his coat and bag.  
“Why are you thanking him?” Kageyama glared at Hinata, “I should be the one doing that.”  
“What do you mean? I asked him to tell you to come here today,” Hinata replied, returning Kageyama's glare.  
“I asked him to tell you to come here today too,” Kageyama said, before looking over at Sugawara, “You knew about this?”  
“Yup!” Sugawara smiled.

“So why did you want me to come here today?” Hinata asked.  
“I was going to ask the same thing!” Kageyama burst out.  
“But I asked first!” Hinata huffed.  
“Guys, relax,” Sugawara tried to calm down the two first years but without success. He was completely ignored as the bickering got louder.

'Ahh, for goodness sake! Why are they so dense?' Sugawara thought to himself, loosing his patience.  
“I don't care who, one of you just confess already!” The comment earned him a stare from both Kageyama and Hinata, as they stopped their bickering.

“W-well,” Kageyama stuttered, taking the lead, “I bought you a Valentine's Day gift.”  
“I did too!” Hinata jogged over to the entrance and rummaged in his back, bringing out a small box that was wrapped in a blue wrapper. It was a bit tacky, but he had tried his best. The same could be said for Kageyama's gift, except it had an orange wrapper around the similar sized box.  
“Let's open them at the same time,” Kageyama said as they swapped gifts. 

“One, two, three!” They counted together before tearing the wrappers off at the same time. Hinata looked down at what he had been given. It was a keyring, with a round volleyball on one side colored in orange and black, and the number 10 on the other side.

At the same time, Kageyama was also looking at a similar keyring in his hand, also with an orange and black volleyball on one side, and the number 9 on the other side. He met Hinata's graze, which was returned with a big smile.  
“Thanks, Kageyama!” Hinata said cheerfully.  
“Thanks, Hinata,” Kageyama replied, with less enthusiasm than his friend, but with some nonetheless.


End file.
